Das Malfoy Mädchen
by PadmeS
Summary: Als der zweite Zauberkrieg ausbricht, kämpft Dinah zusammen mit Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny gegen Todesser- wie wird sie reagieren, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre wahren Eltern, die Malfoys, zu ihren Feinden gehören? Und wie wird Draco reagieren?


Hallo! Meine erste Harry Potter Story, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch… macht euch keine Sorgen, Remus, Tonks und Moody tauchen noch auf… eigentlich alle Charaktere!

Viel Spaß!

Draco Malfoy hatte immer gewusst, dass er eine Schwester hatte; seine Eltern hatten ein Bild von ihr im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt, und einmal hatte er gesehen, dass sein Vater eines in der Schublade seines Nachtschranks aufbewahrte.

Seine Mutter, Narzissa Malfoy, fing jedes Mal an zu weinen, wenn ihr Geburtstag war; und die Miene seines Vaters wurde immer starr, sobald ihr Name fiel: Dinah Lynne Malfoy war allem Anschein nach ein halbes Jahr nach ihrer Geburt gestorben.

Es gab keinen Grabstein, der an sie erinnerte, den es gab auch keinen Leichnam; Dinah Lynne war eines Nachts verschwunden, spurlos, ohne das sich irgendjemand einen Reim darauf machen konnte.

Draco wusste, wann ihr Geburtstag gewesen war; jedes Jahr an diesem Tag zog sich sein Vater in sein Büro zurück und sprach den ganzen Tag lang mit niemandem, während seine Mutter still in der Bibliothek saß und alte Kinderfotos betrachtete, auf denen Dinah lachend auf dem Boden lag und ihre kleinen Arme in die Richtung der Kamera streckte.

An diesen Tagen wünschte sich Draco immer, dass er seine Schwester noch bei sich hätte; laut seinen Eltern hatten sie in der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, beinahe alles zusammen gemacht, und manchmal schien es ihm geradezu, als würde sie noch immer leben.

Doch das konnte nicht sein; Lucius Malfoy hatte Unsummen von Galleonen ausgegeben, damit jemand seine Tochter fand; er selbst war wochenlang durch die Wälder gelaufen und hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.

Aber Dinah Lynne Malfoy war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt- für fünfzehn Jahre.

Keiner wusste, was mit ihr geschehen war, doch das sie tot war, schien jedem klar zu sein- dabei lebte sie seit dem Tag, an dem sie als vermisst gemeldet worden war, bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel.

Andromeda und Ted Tonks hatten keinerlei Ahnung darüber, dass das Mädchen, welches sie eines Tages auf der Treppe gefunden hatten, die Tochter von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy war.

Kaum jemand hatte gewusst, dass die Malfoys noch eine Tochter gehabt hatten, denn zur gleichen Zeit, als sie geboren wurde, verschwand Voldemort spurlos; und obwohl Lucius der ganzen Welt mitteilen wollte, dass er kleine Tochter hatte, tat er es nicht- viele Menschen hassten ihn mittlerweile, und die Befürchtung, dass jemand Draco oder Dinah verletzen würde, war zu groß.

Niemand wusste, was mit Dinah passiert war; keiner hatte die geringste Ahnung.

Und dabei war Dracos Schwester fünf Jahre lang jeden Tag mit ihm in der großen Halle und aß zusammen mit ihm; sie war sogar auf dem Weihnachtsball und tanzte mit Justin Finch- Fletchley, einem Muggelstämmigen.

Denn Dinah Tonks war keineswegs wie ihr Bruder oder ihre Eltern; seit sie denken konnte, war sie von Dora, oft auch Tonks genannt, die eine Mischung zwischen Mutter und Schwester für sie war, einer Aurorin noch dazu, Remus Lupin, einem Werwolf, der für sie wie ihr Lieblingsonkel war, Ted Tonks, einem Muggelstämmigen, ihrem gefühltem Großvater, und Andromeda Tonks aufgezogen worden- und sie verabscheute alles, was mit Todessern zu tun hatte, und somit auch ihre richtige Familie, die Malfoys.

Aber natürlich hatte sie davon keine Ahnung, genauso wenig wie Draco, der manchmal nachts wach lag und sich seine Schwester herbei wünschte… wie einfacher es wäre, jemanden zu haben, dem er blind vertrauen konnte, jemand, dem er seine Ängste anvertrauen konnte.

Doch Draco dachte nicht an seine Schwester, als er am Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres auf dem Turm stand, vor ihm ein wehrloser Dumbledore, und in seinem Kopf die Warnung von Voldemort- er musste den alten Mann töten, oder er, der Dunkle Lord, würde seine Mutter töten.

„Mir ist bewusst", sagte Dumbledore langsam, „wie schwierig ihre Lage ist. Warum sonst habe ich Sie nicht längst schon zur Rede gestellt? Weil ich wusste, man würde Sie ermorden, wenn Lord Voldemort merken würde, dass ich Sie verdächtige."

Draco zuckte zusammen, doch seine Gedanken kreisten nicht um den Mann, den er so sehr fürchtete; es war seine Mutter, wie sie beim letzten Treffen ausgesehen hatte- würde er sie je wieder sehen? Er wünschte sich mit einem Mal nichts mehr, als zurück zuhause zu sein, vor dem Kamin, und einfach an nichts zu denken… keine Sorgen zu haben…

„Kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco, und wir können Sie besser verstecken, als Sie es sich auch nur vorstellen können. Mehr noch, ich kann heute Nacht Mitglieder des Ordens zu Ihrer Mutter schicken, um sie ebenfalls zu verstecken. Ihr Vater ist im Augenblick in Askaban sicher… zu gegebener Zeit können wir auch ihn schützen… kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco… Sie sind kein Mörder…"

Seine Mutter. Sie würden Mum beschützen… und Dad… keine Angst mehr, keine Albträume, Sicherheit…

„Bitte", stammelte er schließlich und sank vor Dumbledore auf die Knie, unfähig noch weiter zu stehen. „Bitte, schützen Sie sie… ich kann es nicht…" Er schluchzte auf, und die Anspannung wurde nur noch größer; was war, wenn Dumbledore nun doch verneinte? Wenn er ihm doch nicht helfen wollte? Er streckte dem Zauberer seinen Zauberstab entgegen, der ihn entgegen nahm, ihn leicht schwenkte und dann ruhig sagte: „Harry, komm heraus."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als mit einem Mal Harry Potter auftauchte, mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, und sich offenkundig auf ihn stürzen wollte.

„Du!", spuckte er ihm entgegen, „du verlogener Mistkerl, ich habe es gewusst, du…" Ihm fehlten offenbar die Worte, und Dumbledore nutzte die kurze Pause.

Von unten waren noch immer Kampfgeräusche zu hören, die anscheinend immer näher kamen, doch als Dumbledore sprach, verstanden die beiden auch so jedes Wort, was er sprach.

„Ihr müsst", sagte er eindringlich, „sofort von hier verschwinden. Harry, du musst Kreacher rufen- am besten, ihr appariert zum Hauptquartier- dort ist immer jemand vom Orden, du wirst also nicht alleine mit ihm sein."

„Ich gehe nicht", sagte Harry entschieden und funkelte den Schulleiter zornig an. „Denken Sie etwa, ich bleibe hier, wenn alle kämpfen? Alle… Ron, Hermione… Ginny… Dinah… Neville… Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie kämpfen sollen, dann werde ich nicht-."

Doch Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern", sagte er ruhig. „Und jetzt müsst ihr euch beeilen."

Harry starrte den alten Mann noch eine Sekunde lang zornig an, doch dann nickte er. „Kreacher!", brüllte er mit einem Mal, und mitten aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Hauself auf, offensichtlich sehr verschreckt.

Draco hatte gedacht, dass nach dem, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war, ihn nichts nicht erschrecken würde, doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

Als der Hauself vor ihm erschien, zuckte er so heftig zusammen, dass er fast einen ganzen Schritt zurück sprang. Er war zwar schon an Dobby gewöhnt gewesen, aber es war immer noch etwas anderes, wenn ein Elf vor einem apparierte und man es nicht geahnt hatte.

„Sei nicht so ängstlich", herrschte Harry ihn an, und bedeutete ihm, sich an Kreachers Hand festzuhalten. Draco fiel auf, dass der Hauself ihn unterwürfig ansah, während der Blick, den er auf Harry richtete, ihm einen möglichst schnellen Tod wünschte.

Draco hätte gerne etwas erwidert, doch er schaffte es nicht; mit einem sehr, sehr unangenehmen Gefühl in der Brust löste sich alles vor ihm auf- Dumbledore, der Turm, Hogwarts… alles verschwand.

Dinah wich einem Fluch von Bellatrix aus, der auf sie abgefeuert wurde, und sprang hinter eine Statue auf dem Flur.

„Komm raus, kleines Mädchen!", schrie die dunkelhaarige Hexe, und Dinah zuckte zusammen, als ein weiterer Fluch gegen die Einäugige Hexe gefeuert wurde; lange konnte sie sich nicht mehr hier verstecken, bald würde die Statue ganz kaputt sein- und was sollte sie dann machen?

Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick nach rechts, und sah Ginny gegen Amycus kämpfen- hatte ihre beste Freundin überhaupt eine Chance gegen ihn?

„Komm heraus!", kreischte Bellatrix von neuem, und wieder wackelte die Statue gefährlich. Höchstens noch eine Minute, schätzte Dinah und versuchte Panik zu unterdrücken, die in ihrer Kehle hochstieg- eine Minute, dann wäre ihr Versteck zerstört.

„Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung", hörte sie mit einem Mal Mad-Eyes Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und ihre Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab entschlossen. Lieber wollte sie mitten im Kampf untergehen als von hinten mit einem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Mit einem Sprung, der sie selbst verblüffte, sprang sie in die Höhe und schrie im gleichen Moment „Stupor!" Der Fluch verfehlte die Todesserin zwar, aber er bewirkt einen halben Gangeinbruch, und Bellatrix rannte davon, zusammen mit Greyback.

„Super, Dinah!", brüllte Ginny und ließ sich flach auf den Boden fallen, um einem Fluch von Amycus zu entgehen. „Kannst du-." Sie sprach nicht zu Ende; der Schockzauber, der für sie bestimmt war, traf sie mitten in der Brust- und ohne ein weiteres Wort brach Ginny zusammen.

„Du Mistkerl!" Ohne groß nachzudenken schleuderte Dinah Fluch für Fluch ab, von denen die Hälfte nicht ganz legal waren; aber das hatte Mad-Eye noch nie wirklich gestört.

Doch es war nicht Dinah, die den Todesser zu Fall brachte; es war Snape, der mit einem Mal hinter ihr stand und einen solch starken Fluch auf ihn abfeuerte, dass es den Mann von den Füßen riss und er zusammengesunken liegen blieb.

„Danke", keuchte Dinah und stolperte rüber zu Ginny, die noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. „Wo sind die anderen?"

Snape musterte sie mit einer eigenartigen Miene, während Dinah einen Arm um Ginnys Hüfte schlang und versuchte, sie hochzuheben.

„Die Todesser werden bald abziehen", sagte er schließlich leise; Dinah bemerkte verwundert, dass fast der ganze Flur leer war. „Ich möchte, dass ihr zum Grimmauldplatz geht, ja? Die anderen werden bald zu euch stoßen, macht euch keine Sorgen. Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen, etwas zu tun…"

Dinah starrte ihren Lehrer an. „Aber… kommen Sie nicht mit?", fragte sie perplex. „Wollen Sie wirklich mit den Todessern gehen? Das… das…" Ihr fehlten die Worte, um weiterzusprechen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Snape. „Und jetzt geh, ruf den Fahrenden Ritter oder irgendein anderes Transportmittel, ihr müsst auf jeden Fall weg von hier." Und mit diesen Worten wirbelte er herum und hastete den Flur entlang.

Dinah starrte ihm nach, unfähig, ihm irgendetwas hinterher zu rufen. Hatte Snape wirklich gesagt, dass sie weggehen sollten? Weg? Einfach so? Während alle anderen noch kämpften… während Menschen vielleicht starben…

Aber Ginny, die noch immer um ihrer Schulter hing, erinnerte sie daran, dass ihre beste Freundin ebenfalls in Gefahr war. Sie konnte Ginny nicht hier zurück lassen; sie war wie ihre Schwester. Sie hier zu lassen, mitten im Kampf, wäre viel zu gefährlich.

Während sie hastig einen Zauberspruch murmelte und das Mädchen neben ihr weitaus leichter wurde, rasten die Gedanken und Ideen in Dinahs Kopf nur so vor sich hin.

Apparieren konnte sie nicht, auch wenn Moody es ihr bereits schon vor einem Jahr gezeigt hatte- zusammen mit Ginny war es viel zu gefährlich. Geld für den Fahrenden Ritter hatte sie ebenfalls nicht, und außerdem stand Stan Shunpike im Verdacht, ein Todesser zu sein- da konnte sie direkt Voldemort den Weg zum Orden zeigen.

Dinah hastete, mit der noch immer bewusstlosen Ginny an ihrer Seite, durch das Schloss; es war merkwürdig still, als wäre der Kampf bereits vorbei. Was hatte Snape gesagt? Er würde sich mit den Todesser zurückziehen… das bedeutete, die anderen waren ebenfalls fort.

„Ginny? Ginny! Dinah!"

Dinah wirbelte auf der Stelle herum (was sich mit der bewusstlosen Ginny als ziemlich schwierig erwies) und zückte den Zauberstab. Doch es war Ron Weasley, zusammen mit Hermine Granger, die auf sie zugehastet kamen und äußerst besorgt aussahen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Ron beklommen, als er bei den beiden Mädchen angekommen war. „Geht es ihr gut? Sie… lebt doch noch, nicht wahr?"

Dinah nickte und zog ihre beste Freundin ein wenig höher. „Es war Amycus", sagte sie bitter. „Ich war nicht schnell genug, hab gegen Bellatrix gekämpft, und er hat sie erwischt. Stupor", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Rons besorgtes Gesicht sah. „Wie auch immer, wir müssen zum Hauptquartier, Snape hat es uns gesagt-."

„Snape?", sagte Hermine scharf. „Snape hat dir gesagt, dass du nach London fliegen sollst?"

„Ja", erwiderte Dinah verdutzt. „Er hat Amycus geschockt und mir kurz darauf gesagt, dass ich mit Ginny verschwinden soll, er müsse mit den Todessern mitgehen."

Sie sah, wie sich Hermine und Ron einen Blick zuwarfen, und runzelte die Stirn. „Hört mal", sagte sie, „ich weiß, dass ihr ihm nicht vertraut, okay? Aber er ist im Orden, und Dumbledore wird ihm schon Anweisungen gegeben haben, mit den Todessern mitzugehen. Sagt Molly", fügte sie hinzu, „dass ich mit Ginny in London bin. Oder wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, während sein Blick immer noch auf Ginny lag. „Wir bleiben hier", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Harry ist mit Dumbledore fort, und Bill wurde verletzt- aber Mum ist sicher froh, wenn Ginny raus aus der Gefahrenzone ist. Jemand vom Orden ist doch am Grimmauldplatz, nicht wahr?"

Dinah nickte. „Dädalus ist da", murmelte sie, während sie nicht aufhören konnte an Bill zu denken. „Andromeda und Kingsley ebenfalls, Dumbledore hat es so angeordnet. Du sagtest, Bill ist verletzt?"

„Nicht schlimm", erwiderte Hermine rasch und fing an, sie weiterzuziehen; „wichtig ist erst einmal, dass ihr beide von hier wegkommt."

„Mo- Moment." Dinah blieb stehen und starrte ihre beiden Freunde an. Auf einmal hatte etwas in ihrem Kopf ‚Klick' gemacht, doch es war kein besonders tolles Gefühl gewesen- es war, als hätte jemand Eis in ihren Magen gefüllt. „Leute vom Orden sind hier?", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme klang höher als normal. „Was ist mit Remus und Tonks? Geht es ihnen gut?" Ihr Gehirn schien wie blockiert- was war, wenn einer von den beiden verletzt war? Sie konnte nicht nach London fliegen, es ging nicht, wenn die beiden…

„Es geht ihnen gut", erwiderte Ron und schob sie nun an. „Und auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt- anscheinend handelt Snape auf Dumbledores Befehl hin, und deshalb wirst du jetzt mit Ginny zusammen verschwinden. Jetzt!"

Sie erreichten Hagrids Hütte, doch Dinah konnte sich nicht auf ihren alten Freund konzentrieren, der zum Schloss hoch rannte und wütend Beschimpfungen murmelte. Ihre Gedanken gingen nur um Remus und Tonks, die beide noch im Schloss waren.

„So", sagte Hermine und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt um. „Was jetzt?" Sie liefen noch immer auf den Wald zu, doch es war eher so, dass Ron sie anschob und Dinah und Hermine sich von ihm führen ließen.

„Thestrale", antworteten Ron und Dinah wie aus einem Mund. „Damit kann ich schnell nach London, und wenn ich es geschickt anstelle, sieht uns auch keiner. Und selbst wenn", fuhr Dinah fort, als sie Hermines besorgtes Gesicht sah, „ganz ehrlich, ich kann mich verteidigen, Ted hatte früher Thestrale ganz in der Nähe, ich bin schon auf denen geritten als ich noch klein war."

„Oh na gut", sagte Hermine und wirkte ein wenig erleichtert. „Du kannst sie sehen, nicht wahr?"

Dinah nickte nur und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was das bedeutete. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie Thestrale sehen, seit sie denken konnte, doch wann und wo sie jemanden hatte sterben sehen- das wusste sie nicht.

„Okay, wir sind da", sagte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten leicht keuchend, als sie auf der Lichtung angekommen waren und mehrere Thestrale sie neugierig musterten. „Ich kann sie zwar nicht sehen", sagte Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab, „aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Ginny aufwacht. Andernfalls ist es viel zu gefährlich für euch zwei."

Draco merkte, dass er an dem Ort, wo auch immer dieser lag, angekommen war, als sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen verfestigte und auf einmal ein Schrei zu hören war.

„Kreacher? Was machst du- Harry?"

Er öffnete seine Augen. Kreacher, so war offensichtlich der Name des Hauselfen, hatte sie eine Küche gebracht, die sogar noch größer war als die von Malfoy Manor; sie glänzte beinahe überall, und im Kamin prasselte ein warmes Feuer.

Eine Frau, die Draco auf Mitte Vierzig schätzte, kam auf sie zugelaufen, mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Draco hatte das Gefühl, sie schon einmal flüchtig gesehen zu haben, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern- woher sollte er die Frau kennen?

„Harry!", rief sie und zog Harry, der neben ihm stand, in eine enge Umarmung. „Wir haben gehört, dass es einen Kampf beim Schloss gab- Ron meinte, du und Dumbledore wärt fortgegangen und-." Doch ihr Blick war auf ihn gefallen, und sie verstummte.

Harry machte sie sanft aus ihrer Umarmung frei. „Dumbledore ist noch im Schloss", erklärte er der Frau. „Er hat mir aufgetragen, Malfoy hierhin mitzunehmen, warum auch immer."

Die Frau schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören; sie sah ihn noch immer wie gebannt an. „Hallo", sagte sie schließlich und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Andromeda Tonks." Sie lächelte ein wenig, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie verlegen schüttelte. „Ich kann's deinem Gesicht ablesen dass du noch immer keine Ahnung hast", seufzte sie. „Normalerweise hasse ich es, das zu tun, aber jetzt wäre es glaube ich ganz hilfreich."

Draco starrte die Frau verwirrt an; er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Mein Name war, bevor ich geheiratet habe, Andromeda Black", sagte sie kurz. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe wenn du mich nicht erkennst, deine Mutter und deine Tante haben mich verstoßen, schon lange vor deiner Geburt."

Es war, als hätte ihm irgendjemand in den Magen geschlagen; ohne, dass er ein Wort auch nur hervorbringen konnte, starrte Draco Malfoy die Tante an, von der er nichts gewusst hatte.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte Andromeda und runzelte die Stirn, „warum du hier bist. Verzeih mir, ich will bestimmt nicht unhöflich sein, aber…"

„Meine… Mutter", krächzte Draco auf einmal los. Vielleicht war ja seine Tante, so unglaublich es auch klang, in der Lage, Mum zu helfen. „Ich kann nicht… ich will nicht den Auftrag des dunklen Lord ausführen, aber sie werden Mum töten, wenn ich es nicht tue." Ihm versagte die Stimme. Wussten sie schon, dass er sich geweigert hatte? Hatten sie ihr Haus schon erreicht?

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, den Draco gar nicht bemerkt hatte, stand auf einmal neben der Frau und musterte ihn- zu seiner Überraschung erkannte Draco in dem Blick nichts Feindseliges oder hasserfülltes.

„Oho", sagte der Mann schließlich. „Nun ja, ich denke, wir sollten ein wenig reden, nicht wahr, Harry? Draco kann ja inzwischen in der Küche bleiben, Andromeda kocht ihm bestimmt etwas."

Seine Tante nickte und schob ihn auf einen Küchenstuhl. „Was willst du haben?", fragte sie freundlich. „Cornflakes? Haferbrei? Ein Sandwich? Oder doch lieber etwas herzhaftes?"

Draco konnte die Frau, die ihn so freundlich bemutterte, einfach nur anstarren. Schließlich würgte er „Haferbrei" hervor, und während Andromeda sich am Herd zu schaffen machte, betrachtete Draco sie.

Jetzt, da er sie in Ruhe ansehen konnte, fiel ihm sofort die Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Schwestern auf; doch die brutalen Gesichtszüge, die bei Bellatrix im Gesicht vorhanden waren, waren bei ihrer Schwester weich.

Ein paar Minuten später stellte sie den Teller mit Haferbrei vor ihm und setzte sich vor ihn hin. Draco, der es von zuhause nicht gewöhnt war, dass man zusammen aß, schlürfte seinen Haferbrei herunter. Schließlich stellte er die Frage, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte.

„Warum", sagte er und blickte seine Tante an, „warum habe ich nie von dir erfahren?"


End file.
